Come Back
by Yuki'NF MMH
Summary: Takut. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Naruto sangat menyukai perkerjaannya yang beresiko tinggi. Hingga sebuah tugas memanggilnya. "Aku ingin kau kembali dengan jiwa dan ragamu. Aku tidak ingin kau kembali hanya dengan raga tapi jiwamu melayang dari sini."/NaruSaku/ForNarutoBirthday/Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto - Sensei**_

_**Come Back by Yuki'NF MMH**_

_**WARNING! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo, bahasa aneh, rada gak jelas, siapin mental buat baca fic panjang aneh ini dan lain-lain. Harap yang tidak menyukai fict ini, silahkan menekan tombol 'back'. Arigatou~**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy and happy reading~ <strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ memasuki sebuah Universitas terkenal di Konoha, sebut saja bangunan itu _Konoha School_, sekolah yang memiliki murid dari tingkat dasar hingga mahasiswa, tentu luas sekolah ini berhektar-hektar_. _Tentu saja pemuda itu bukan seorang murid atau mahasiswa di sekolah ini, karena penampilannya bukan penampilan seorang pelajar. Hanya memakai kaos berwarna hitam, ditambah jaket berwarna orange, memakai celana _blue jeans_ ditambah dengan sepatu _sport_ pemuda itu berkisar 21 tahun, wajahnya bisa di bilang tampan atau sebagian besar wanita menganggapnya sangat tampan.

"Wahh... sudah berapa bulan aku tidak mampir kesini? Aku rindu padanya, _dattebayo_!" Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Oh sudah pulang _dobe_?" Pemuda itu refleks menghentikan langkahnya saat telinganya menangkap nada suara khas salah satu rivalnya, pemuda itu berbalik untuk melihat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. "Oh kau _teme_! Kau tidak berubah ya? Nada suara, tatapan, bahkan kau masih bangga dengan rambut pantat bebek itu!"

"Hn."

"Terserah kau sajalah Sasu-_teme_, bicara denganmu itu sama seperti bicara pada tembok." Pemuda itu mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke yang tidak pernah berubah itu, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. "Kapan kau pulang, Naruto?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke yang ikut berjalan di sampingnya.

"Baru semalam, aku ingin bertemu Sakura_-chan_. Sudah hampir 3 bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya," Mata Naruto berseri-seri dan membayangkan dirinya akan dicium atau dipeluk sahabat baiknya, Sakura Haruno. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka Jendral itu memilihmu menjadi anggota kerja lapang."

"Apa?! Jadi kau meragukan kemampuanku, _teme_?"

"Hn."

"Terserah, aku capek ngomong sama Uchiha macam kau!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam lalu mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Sasuke.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak mengikuti Naruto lagi, dia memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh, matanya tak sengaja menatap tangan Naruto yang berbalut perban. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, toh profesinya dengan Naruto itu sama. Dia juga sering pulang tugas dengan hadiah luka seperti itu.

"Oh iya! Aku kan sedang mencari Karin." Sasuke baru ingat tujuannya datang kesini, ia juga sedang mencari seseorang, sama seperti Naruto. Hampir saja Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, ingat! Uchiha tidak menepuk jidat.

**-0-0-0-**

Seorang wanita berambut bunga musim semi, usianya 19 tahun sedang asik membaca buku di meja kantin sambil memakan cemilan kecil. Dirinya terlalu serius membaca sampai-sampai dia tidak mempedulikan sahabatnya Ino yang menemaninya. Gadis itu tersentak saat pandangannya tiba-tiba meng-gelap, matanya di tutupi tangan seseorang dari belakang.

"Siapa kau?!" Ino terkekeh melihat pandangan di depannya. "Tebak saja Sakura, aku yakin kau bisa menebaknya," Sakura langsung meraba tangan orang yang menutupi matanya.

Perban?

Itulah yang Sakura ketahui saat tangannya menyentuh tangan kanan orang itu, detik itu juga Sakura tahu _siapa yang menutup matanya_. "Lagi-lagi kau tidak memberi kabar kalau kau kembali, Naruto hmm?"

"Yahh... ketahuan, ini _Suprise_ Sakura-_chan._"

"Wahh... sepertinya aku harus pergi. _Jaa_~" Ino bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan meninggalkan pasangan itu dengan seringaian lebar diwajahnya.

"_So_, apa kabar Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya disamping gadis pujaannya sambil tetap menampakkan cengiran lima jarinya. "_Well_, aku baik-baik saja. Harusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri." Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sakura, ia tahu kalau Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya, bisa dilihat dari tatapan matanya yang terus menatap telapak tangan kanannya dan lengan kirinya yang terlilit perban.

"Luka apalagi yang kau dapat?" Tanya Sakura, Naruto melirik balutan perbannya. "Oh ini, kalau telapak tanganku ini hanya tergores pisau saat lawanku ingin menusukku, karena tidak ada persiapan aku menahannya dengan tanganku, kalau luka lenganku ini hanya goresan tembakan." Jelas Naruto tetap menampakakkan cengirannya.

"_Baka_! Kenapa kau sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu?! Nyawamu bisa melayang kapan saja!" Naruto terkekeh melihat raut wajah Sakura. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku Sakura-_chan_? Huwaa... senangnya!"

DUAGH

"Tentu saja aku khawatir padamu!" Teriak Sakura membuat beberapa orang melirik kearah mereka, Naruto hanya bisa memanyunkan mulutnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang habis dicium tangan Sakura.

"Hey! Tidak apa-apa Sakura-_chan_, aku kan selalu mengirimi pesan untukmu, bahwa aku baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto menenangkan hati Sakura.

"Oh ya, bukankah harusnya kau sudah lulus Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto heran. "Tentu saja! Aku disini karena di panggil _Sensei_, dia ingin mencarikanku pekerjaan yang tepat untukku, kau tahu? Aku selalu mendapat nilai A karena caraku mengatasi pasien itu gesit dan cepat. Aku jadi penasaran, aku akan menjadi dokter dimana ya?" Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar cerita gadis pujaannya ini, ia agak kecewa karena tidak bisa datang di acara kelulusan Sakura.

"Yang pasti kau akan ditempatkan di tempat yang bagus Sakura-_chan_!"

"Itu pasti! Dan satu hal lagi~" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Sakura. "Karena kau tidak datang di acara kelulusanku, sebagai gantinya, kau harus mentraktirku." Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya ditambah dua jempolnya yang sudah di depan mata Sakura.

"Itu beres Sakura-_chan_! Makan ramen ya." Naruto menjadi kikuk saat Sakura metapnya tajam, dan tak lama tersenyum lembut, "Apa saja, asal kau yang traktir."

"_Yatta-ttebayo_! Ayo pergi!"

"Tunggu! Aku mau merapihkan buku-buku ini." Cegah Sakura karena tiba-tiba Naruto mau menariknya, Sakura merapihkan buku bacaannya ke dalam tas, setelah selesai gadis itu menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi?!"

"Ayo!" Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat Naruto menarik-narik tangannya, tanpa mereka sadari, perlakuan mereka itu menarik perhatian para warga kampus itu.

Seluruh warga _Konoha School _suka terkikik melihat Naruto dan Sakura, pemandangan ini bukanlah pertama kalinya, entah sudah berapa kali. Mengingat Naruto dulu pernah bersekolah disini dan langsung diluluskan pada saat Naruto menginjak usia 16 tahun atau pada saat dirinya masih kelas 1 SMA karena Naruto memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata.

Setelah lulus dari tempat itu, Naruto langsung mendaftarkan dirinya ke pelatihan militer. Dari umur 14 tahun, Naruto memang sudah bertekad untuk menjadi seorang tentara, karena masa kecilnya yang kelam dan sangat memprihatinkan, karena masa kecil yang buruk itulah Naruto bisa menjadi lebih kuat hingga saat ini.

Tak terasa, pemuda dan gadis itu sampai di sebuah kedai Ichiraku Ramen yang tempatnya hanya beberapa meter dari _Konoha School_, mata Naruto berbinar-binar saat mulai memasuki kedai ramen favoritnya. Tentu saja ia sangat jarang makan ramen disini karena pekerjaannya yang sangat lama.

"Kau pesan apa Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang sudah mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi. "Hmm... Aku sama sepertimu saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, paman! _Miso ramen_ nya dua ya!" Setelah berteriak memesan, Naruto juga mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura. Hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Sakura memulai membuka suara.

"Kau sering memdapat luka seperti ini karena kau itu ceroboh, jika aku ada di sampingmu, aku pasti akan memukul kepalamu yang bodoh itu." Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir kuda membuat Sakura menghela napas melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Kapan kau akan kembali bertugas?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sedih pemuda ini masih ingin berlama-lama dengan gadis yang ia suka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tugas memanggilnya.

"Entahlah Sakura-_chan_, jika aku sudah di beri perintah untuk kembali, aku harus kembali." Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti, ia mengerti pekerjaan Naruto. Profesi Naruto sebagai seorang militer membuatnya selalu mendapat tugas negara.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita jalan-jalan?" Tanya Naruto menatap Sakura yang sedang menghabiskan ramen-nya. Sakura tersenyum menatap Naruto. "Kau mengajakku berkencan? Kita hanya teman."

"Anggap saja semua yang kita lakukan hari ini adalah mermohonan maafku karena tidak datang ke acara kelulusanmu."

"Baiklah. Kau bayar ramen ini dulu." Naruto hanya mengangguk mantap, lalu membayar mangkuk ramen yang dipesannya. Setelah itu pun mereka berjalan menuju halte bus.

Konoha Lake.

Tempat itu yang dipilih Sakura. Naruto hanya ingin mengikuti apa kata Sakura, ia akan menemani gadis itu kemanapun di hari senggangnya. Sakura berhenti di tepi danau lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas rumput hijau. Gadis itu menatap Naruto lalu menepuk rumput hijau disampingnya mengisyaratkan agar Naruto duduk di sampingnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Apa tidak berat?" Sakura memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka, Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Sakura. "Apanya?"

"Menjadi seorang militer apa tidak berat? Apa kau tidak takut jika saat misi akan~?" Kata Sakura tapi, tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Naruto tersenyum, sekarang ia tahu apa maksud pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kalau ditanya 'berat' tentu saja menjadi militer itu berat, Sakura-_chan_. Kalau soal 'takut' soal itu..." Sakura menatap ke arah Naruto yang sedang memandang riak air danau.

"Takut dan agak khawatir juga, tapi itu memang resiko pekerjaanku." Lanjut Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya tapi, Sakura tetap terdiam, ia melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, kali ini ia menengadah menatap daun rindang yang mempercantik suasana danau ini.

"Apa tidak bisa mencari pekerjaan lain? Kau itu pintar, jika kau masuk jurusan kedokteran, aku yakin kau bisa, atau menjadi seorang pemilik perusahaan besar." Naruto tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sakura barusan. "Tapi, aku yang memilih pekerjaan ini. Meskipun berat, aku menyukainya." Balas Naruto.

Sakura tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi, ia terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, biasanya ia bisa sangat berisik kali ini ikut terdiam. Naruto senang jika Sakura mengkhawatirkannya, itu berarti Sakura peduli padanya tapi, peduli bukan berarti cinta 'kan?

"Aku ingin membeli minuman." Ucap Sakura lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Sebelah tangan berwarna tan itu terulur ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu langsung menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Di seberang danau ini ada minimarket, kita mampir kesana saja." Sakura langsung mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

Sakura mengambil sebotol yoghurt rasa sroberi kesukaannya, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Naruto yang menyodorkan sebotol susu. "Apa?"

"Minumlah susu ini, biar tubuhmu agak berisi." Kata Naruto polos membuat sebelah tangan Sakura langsung mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Naruto.

"Kau meledekku? _Shannaro_!"

"Ahh! Ampun Sakura-_chan_!" Rengek Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Makanya jangan~"

"DIAM DITEMPAT!"

Kalimat Sakura terpotong oleh suara bising tersebut. Mata Naruto dan Sakura melihat ke arah sumber suara itu dan terlihatlah tiga orang remaja yang berpenampilan layaknya preman, dua orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan. Dua laki-laki itu menggenggam pistol di tangannya, sedangkan si perempuan menggenggam sebuah pisau. Salah satu laki-laki yang memakai kacamata mendekat kearah kasir lalu menodongkan pistolnya ke arah tukang kasir tersebut.

"Serahkan seluruh uang itu!" Bentaknya.

Si perempuan mengamankan dan mengawasi para pegawai dan pelanggan lainnya agar tidak ada yang melaporkan kepada polisi atau tindakan lainnya.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak! Atau kubunuh kalian semua!"

"Hei pak tua! Tunggu apa lagi?! Barikan semua uang yang ada di kasir!" Kata laki-laki yang satunya sambil menatap tajam petugas kasir yang sudah berumur.

Sakura tampak panik melihat aksi perampokan di depannya, sedangkan Naruto masih tetap tenang, matanya mengernyit melihat senjata yang ketiga perampok itu genggam. _'Pisaunya asli dan pistolnya...' _Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Pak! Jangan berikan uangnya!" Tegas Naruto saat melihat petugas kasir itu ingin membuka kasirnya. Laki-laki berkacamata dan perempuan itu tetap diam di tempat sedangkan lelaki yang satunya berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto.

Sakura langsung mundur selangkah saat lelaki preman itu mendekat. Gadis itu hanya takut dengan pistol yang sekarang sedang di todongkan kearah mereka. _'Aku bisa melawan perempuan yang membawa pisau itu, tapi yang membawa pistol...'_ Sakura melirik Naruto yang masih tampak tenang.

"Kalian bertiga cukup berani juga, masih remaja sudah merampok, aksi merampok kalian pada saat siang hari seperti ini, ditambah lagi kalian tidak menggunakan penutup wajah, aku bisa melihat wajah kalian dengan jelas lho." Kata Naruto santai sambil memasukkan kedua tanggannya di saku jaketnya.

"Tutup mulutmu atau kau akan kutembak!" Balasnya.

Naruto meringis saat Sakura mencubit pelan pinggangnya, "Dasar bodoh! Kau mau mati ya?!" Naruto tertawa sesaat, lalu mata _blue sapphire_ nya menatap tajam perampok didepannya.

"Aku tidak akan mati jika dua laki-laki itu menodongkan pistol mainan ke arahku." Kata Naruto santai sambil menaikkan bahunya pelan.

Kedua laki-laki itu melebarkan matanya, "Ba-bagaimana bisa kau..."

Perempuan berambut coklat itu menyerang mereka dengan menghunuskan pisaunya, Sakura melangkah selangkah lalu menendang pergelangan tangan perempuan itu hingga akhirnya pisau terlempar ke arah lain. Lelaki yang tidak jauh dari Sakura membuang pistolnya lalu langsung menarik pisau di balik bajunya. Saat tangan lelaki itu terulur ingin menghunuskan pisau tersebut ke arah Sakura, dengan cepat Naruto menyikut lengan lelaki itu lalu memegang pergelangan tangannya dan memutar lengan itu ke bagian punggung lelaki itu hingga genggamannya pada pisau lepas dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kalian akan mati jika kutodongkan benda ini di kepala kalian." Masih sambil menahan gerakan lelaki berambut coklat tua itu, Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari balik jaketnya yang ternyata sebuah pistol berwarna silver dengan pegangan berwarna hitam lalu ia tempelkan pistol itu di kepala bocah remaja itu.

"Ini bukan pistol mainan seperti milikmu, biar kukenalkan senjata ini untukmu, namanya _Dessert Eagle_."

"Ja-jangan bunuh kami." Kata sang perempuan itu dengan terbata-bata.

"Ka-kalian perampok juga?!" Kata si petugas kasir sambil mundur selangkah.

Naruto dan Sakura melongo, Naruto mendesah pelan lalu kembali meletakkan pistolnya di balik jaketnya. Ia mendekati petugas kasir sambil mendorong bocah laki-laki yang masih ia kunci gerakannya, lalu menampakkan cengiran lima jarinya. Ia merogoh sesuatu di dalam celana jeans nya lalu menunjukkan sebuah kartu identitas miliknya.

"Bukan pak! Tenang saja, saya salah satu anggota militer. Tidak mungkin saya merampok, bisa-bisa saya dihukum mati." Ucap Naruto terkekeh membuat bapak paruh baya yang menjadi petugas kasir itu menghela napas lega.

Naruto melirik tiga bocah remaja nakal itu secara bergantian. "Lalu, kalian gimana? Kulaporkan polisi sajalah."

"Jangan! Jangan laporkan kami! Kami terpaksa melakukan ini!" Kini mata Naruto beralih ke arah laki-laki yang memakai kacamata. Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya. Bingung.

"Akan kulepaskan kalian, dengan syarat kalian harus menceritakan padaku kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini dan jika kalian menyerangku atau Sakura-_chan_ secara tiba-tiba atau kabur, jangan salahkan aku karena aku tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan tangan atau kaki kalian. Mengerti?!"

Suara tegas Naruto membuat tiga orang itu mengangguk sekaligus bergidik ngeri, Naruto melepaskan tangan bocah laki-laki yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Dan Sakura mengambil minuman yang mereka beli ke arah kasir lalu membayarnya.

_Kruuuuykk..._

Suara gemuruh perut mau tidak mau membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang, ia terkekeh saat mendapati laki-laki berambut coklat tua yang pergerakannya ia kunci menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Kau lapar ya?"

"Diam!"

"Baiklah, kita sambil makan."

.

.

Disinilah mereka semua, sedang bersantai di salah satu _restaurant_, di saat ketiga remaja yang nyaris merampok saat ini sedang menikmati makanan mereka, Naruto menatap Sakura membuat gadis itu merasa tak nyaman karena terus di pandangi.

"Apa?!"

Naruto berkedip dua kali, "Ah maaf, aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa menyerang seperti tadi."

Sakura terkekeh, "Aku belum memberitahumu ya kalau aku pernah belajar bela diri?" Naruto menggeleng pelan, lalu membuang mukanya ke arah lain. _'Pantas saja pukulan dan cubitanmu itu terasa sakit.'_ Gumam Naruto.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"AHH! Bukan apa-apa." Naruto cepat-cepat mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Jadi, kalian ini pacaran ya?"

Sakura menoleh cepat. "Apa?! Pacaran?! Mana mau aku pacaran sama orang _idiot_ macam dia." Ketus Sakura seketika membuat Naruto pundung.

"Kata-katamu kejam Sakura-_chan_,"

Sakura kembali menatap tiga bocah remaja di depannya dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. "Jadi, siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku Meogi, yang memakai kacamata ini Udon, dan yang ini Konohamaru." Kata perempuan berambut coklat terang itu, memperkenalkan dirinya dan kedua temannya.

Naruto menatap mereka dengan tatapan serius. "Kenapa kalian bertindak menjadi perampok? Jika aku dalam misi aku pastikan tidak ada ampun untuk targetku. Bersyukurlah karena aku masih baik pada kalian." Ketiganya mengangguk pelan.

"Kami membutuhkan uang untuk makan, kami di paksa oleh mereka untuk mencari uang, jika kami pulang dengan tangan kosong, bisa-bisa kami akan dipukul habis-habisan. Kami ini termasuk orang jalanan, setiap kami ingin melarikan diri dari mereka, mereka pasti akan menemukan kami. Kita hanya mengikuti perintahnya." Jelas Konohamaru sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Orangtua kalian?" Pertanyaan itu langsung di jawab oleh gelengan kepala mereka.

"Aku akan membawa kalian, jangan kembali ke tempat itu." Ketiga orang di depannya itu mengangkat kepala. "Berapa umur kalian?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Umur kami 18 tahun." Jawaban Udon membuat Naruto tersenyum. "Pas sekali, mau masuk Akademi Militer?" Mereka bertiga melongo, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto tawarkan.

Konohamaru tertawa. "Mana mungkin! Mahal, mau makan saja harus mencuri."

"Akan kutanggung semua kehidupan kalian, soal Akademi Militer aku bisa bicara pada atasan, soal rumah atau kebutuhan lain, aku akan bantu kalian." Mereka bertiga menatap tak percaya apa yang Naruto katakan, rasanya seperti mimpi.

"Aku akan bantu juga." Kini Sakura membuka suara setelah beberapa saat lalu hanya menjadi seorang pendengar.

"Arigatou! Naruto _nii-chan_, Sakura _nee-chan_!"

"Yosh! Besok, datanglah ke _Konoha School_ karena aku akan ke sana bertemu Sakura-_chan_, sekalian aku akan membawa kalian ke Akademi nya." Jelas Naruto dan dibalas anggukan mereka semua.

**-0-0-0-**

Pagi ini, Sakura sedang asik mengobrol dengan Konohamaru cs di depan gerbang sekolahnya sambil menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu merogoh ponselnya dan melihat jam yang ada di sana. Masih jam 09.00 pagi. Mata emerald nya menatap kalender di ponselnya dan tertera tanggal 3 oktober disana.

_'Seminggu lagi.'_ Gumamnya pelan.

Sakura mengalihkan matanya saat mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti di dekatnya dan terlihatlah mobil _sport_ berwarna _dark blue_ yang sangat Sakura kenal pemiliknya. Pintu penumpang bagian depan terbuka, menampakkan sosok Naruto yang kini berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke arahnya. Seragam lengkap ala tentara melekat di tubuh Naruto membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Maaf Sakura-_chan_, aku akan ada tugas hari ini." Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon maaf pada gadis di depannya.

"Tapi kau baru pulang kemarin, dan kau akan kembali lagi?" Kata Sakura tak percaya. Biasanya Naruto akan kembali jika sudah istirahat selama tiga hari atau seminggu tapi, Naruto baru kembali kemarin bukan? Dan sekarang sudah harus kembali lagi?

"Makanya itu Sakura-_chan_. Arrgh... Aku pasti akan menangkap teroris sialan itu! Berani-beraninya dia mengganggu hari istirahatku." Oke, kini Naruto merasa kesal sendiri.

"Hoi! _Dobe_, kau lama." Kini Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang bersender di badan mobil miliknya.

"_Urusai teme_, ngaca dong! Dirimu juga lama saat ngobrol sama Karin!"

"Hn."

"Kapan kau pulang lagi?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan akan pulang kapan, paling cepat seminggu atau mungkin bisa lebih." Jawabnya.

Tentu saja melawan teroris harus membentuk strategi, dan sebelum membentuk strategi itu, mereka harus lebih dulu mengawasi pergerakan mereka, mencari tahu segala hal agar pada saat penyerangan tidak ada kesalahan yang fatal.

"Bisakah kau kembali tanggal 10 Oktober?"

Naruto memegang puncak kepala Sakura. "Akan kuusahakan."

"Dan aku ingin kau kembali dengan jiwa dan ragamu. Aku tidak ingin kau kembali hanya dengan raga tapi jiwamu melayang dari sini." Kata Sakura sambil menyentuh pundak Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, ia tahu Sakura khawatir padanya. "Aku janji." Dua kata itu membuat Sakura tersenyum, setidaknya ia bisa tenang, karena Naruto tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya.

"Aku pergi."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "hati-hati, jangan ceroboh!" Naruto meringis mendengar hal itu, kini matanya melihat Konohamaru dan temannya. "Kalian bertiga, masuk ke mobil."

Tanpa menjawab lagi, ketiga orang itu langsung masuk ke mobil Sasuke, duduk di kursi penumpang belakang. Saat itu juga Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di samping Sasuke yang menjadi supir sebelumnya ia mengecup pelan pipi mulus Sakura secara singkat membuat gadis itu tetap diam tak bergeming walaupun mobil itu sudah tancap gas dan melaju menjauhinya.

Sakura memegang pipinya yang baru saja di kecup, ia tersenyum tipis. "_Baka_."

.

.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kamu mau datang kesini dan menunggu, Sakura-_san_."

"Ahh... Bukan masalah, lagipula aku tertarik karena sekolah ingin mencari tempat kerja yang cocok untukku." Balas Sakura di depan kepala sekolahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan amplop coklat ke arah Sakura.

"Bukalah, tempat itu akan cocok untukmu. Dan bagusnya lagi, pemimpin mereka yang menarikmu untuk bekerja disana."

Sakura membuka amplop itu dan membaca dokumen tempatnya bekerja. Senyumnya mengembang saat membaca isi kertas itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku mau bekerja disini, _sensei_. Terima kasih!" Balas Sakura semangat.

"Kau bisa datang ke sana hari ini." Sakura mengangguk, gadis itu kembali memasukkan beberapa kertas itu ke dalam amplop, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menunduk pelan. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_." Wanita di depannya yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu mengangguk.

**-0-0-0-**

_9 October, 11.45 PM – Oto, berdekatan dengan Haneda Airport dan Pantai, Tokyo_

"Kita akan menyerang mereka sesuai dengan strategi. Ingat! Kita asumsikan mereka memiliki dua pemikiran. Pertama, mereka tahu tentang penyerangan kita dan kedua, mereka tidak tahu apapun tentang penyerangan kita saat ini." Jelas lelaki berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

Beberapa orang disana mengangguk mengerti, mata blue sapphire itu melihat bangunan tua dari kejauhan. "Aku tidak menyangka gedung tua itu bisa menjadi markas mereka, apalagi lokasinya sangat strategis seperti ini, berdekatan dengan bandara dan pantai, mereka bisa dengan mudah melakukan transaksi yang berbahaya."

"Kau benar, Naruto."

"Oke hentikan, seperti rencana awal yang sudah kita sepakati. Aku, Naruto, dan Sasuke akan masuk dari pintu Selatan. Neji, Lee, Guy, akan masuk pintu depan. Kiba dan anjingnya (Akamaru), Shino, Yamato akan masuk dari pintu Barat Daya. Dan, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, akan masuk pintu Timur. Paham?!" Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Paham, kapten Kakashi!"

"Target kita adalah Hiroka, seorang teroris yang kabur dari penjara dan pengikutnya pun tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Pengedar narkoba, sering melakukan transaksi gelap peredaran senjata secara ilegal, penculikan wanita dan pemerkosaan, bahkan sudah melakukan pembunuhan. Tangkap Hiroka dan anak buahnya!" Jelas Kakashi lagi.

"Gila! Kasusnya banyak banget!" Komentar Kiba, memang mereka tidak kaget dengan kasus yang banyak seperti itu. Namanya juga teroris. Perlakuan teroris seperti ini masih dianggap sederhana, yang tinggi biasanya adalah pemasangan ranjau yang akan memakan banyak korban.

"Kiba, kau juga akan bertugas mencari narkoba yang ada di gedung itu dengan Akamaru." Tambah Kakashi dan dijawab anggukan dari pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

Kakashi melirik pelan dari balik tembok yang menjulang tinggi, melihat bangunan tua yang akan menjadi pertempuran disana. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebuah alat komunikasi jarak jauh.

"Disini Kakashi, divisi Rokie siap masuk! Aku ingin, saat kami masuk, divisi pasukan A akan menjaga setiap pintu masuk. Ganti!"

"_Diterima!"_ Balas seseorang dari seberang melewati alat itu.

Kakashi kembali menyimpan alat itu lalu mengatur _microphone_ (Radio tanpa kabel) yang terpasang di telinganya. "Atur frekuensinya 174." Mereka hanya mengangguk dan mengatur volume frekuensi itu.

"Semuanya bersiap!" Kakashi memberi aba-aba lagi.

Mereka yang ada disana langsung menaikkan masker khusus mereka, agar wajah mereka tidak terlihat oleh musuh. Akan sangat beresiko jika tidak menutup wajah karena wajah akan dikenali oleh musuh dan jika hal itu terjadi, bisa saja pada saat liburan mereka akan terbunuh dan mudah dicari.

Senjata Colt M4 kini mereka persiapan, hingga amunisi yang ada di senjata itu atau pun di kantung seragam mereka.

"Yosh! Ayo kita cari Hiroka si teroris menyebalkan yang mengganggu acara istirahatku!" Kata Naruto bersemangat karena sebenarnya ia sangat merasa kesal dengan tugas mendadak ini.

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat Kakashi menarik belakang kerah bajunya. "Tunggu apa lagi kapten Kakashi?!"

"Aku akan mengucapkan dua kata untukmu." Kata Kakashi tajam membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Jangan ceroboh!" Naruto meneguk ludahnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. "Bagus! Semuanya! Berpencar!"

.

.

Naruto menggenggam Colt M4 dengan kedua tangannya, memasang posisi siaga, sama seperti Sasuke dan Kakashi. Mereka mengendap-endap untuk masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Kakashi berjalan duluan lalu menyenderkan punggungnya dan melirik situasi sebelum memasuki kawasan gedung.

Kakashi menoleh kebelakang dan menggerakkan dua jarinya, menunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu menunjuk ke arah depan sebagai kode agar Naruto dan Sasuke maju tetapi dalam posisi berpencar. Mereka mengangguk paham, Sasuke berjalan cepat ke depan dan bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kayu di sisi kiri, sedangkan Naruto lebih maju beberapa meter dari Sasuke, bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Naruto mengintip dari celah semak-semak itu, melihat beberapa orang bersenjata sedang berjaga di depan pintu Selatan.

'_Satu... Dua... Tiga... Empat... Tujuh orang.'_ Gumam Naruto menghitung penjaga yang ada dari jarak 150 meter.

Naruto melirik Kakashi dan Sasuke secara bergantian, lalu mereka mengangguk serempak, berencana akan mulai menyerang. Naruto menggenggam erat Colt M4 nya lalu keluar dari semak-semak lalu menodongkan senjata itu ke arah penjaga. Penjaga itu masih diam di tempat.

"_Konbanwa_." Setelah mengucapkan sepatah kata itu, Naruto langsung menembakkan pelurunya selama tiga detik lalu kembali bersembunyi di semak-semak untuk menghindari serangan tembak balik. Naruto melirik, "Cih hanya kena dua orang!"

"ADA PENYUSUP!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Tak lama, Sasuke yang keluar dari persembunyiannya menembakkan isi pelurunya lalu kembali mundur menghindari tembakan yang terus beruntun. "Cih! Hanya kena dua?!" Gerutu Sasuke tak percaya, sama seperti Naruto.

Suara tembakan dan bunyi selongsong peluru mengisi keheningan di malam hari yang tenang. Naruto menatap horor peluru yang terkena tanah di bagian sisi kirinya, nyari mengenai tangannya jika ia terlambat menggeser tubuhnya. "Huhhh... Nyaris!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus dadanya.

Dan tiga orang terakhir berhasil di rubuhkan oleh Kakashi. "Masuk!" Perintahnya, ia berlari pelan lebih dulu diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke dari belakang.

"Dasar _dobe_, bersembunyi di semak-semak? Apa semak-semak akan menjadi tamengmu dalam baku tembak? Tadi nyaris kena 'kan?" Ledek Sasuke masih fokus dengan di depannya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Tutup mulutmu, _teme_!" Kata Naruto merasa agak kesal.

"Naruto! Dibelakangmu!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Naruto hanya bisa menunduk, saat Kakashi menembak ke arah belakangnya. Mata hitamnya menatap Naruto tajam. "Fokus! Jangan gegabah!"

"Baik!" Balas Naruto mulai menajamkan matanya untuk fokus. Ya, ia harus fokus.

Tak lama setelah itu, suara baku tembak pun terdengar lebih nyaring di seluruh gedung usang tak terpakai ini. Suara laporan pun terdengar di telinga mereka masing-masing.

"_Aku Guy, bersama Lee dan Neji sudah menerobos pintu depan. Kami berpencar!"_

"_Aku Asuma, bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji berhasil menerobos pintu Timur. Kami berpencar!"_

"_Disini Yamato, bersama Kiba dengan Akamaru, dan Shino sudah menerobos pintu Barat Daya. Kami berpencar!"_

Kakashi menekan tombol di alat itu sambil berlari kecil. "Laporan di terima! Cari Hiroka! Khusus untuk Kiba, kau cari bahan narkoba atau apapun itu."

"_Ba~" _

Kakashi menautkan alisnya saat suara Kiba terputus begitu saja.

"_Hati-hati bom ranjau!"_

"Terima kasih atas laporannya!"

"Sasuke, Naruto, kita berpencar!" Keduanya mengangguk lalu memisahkan diri.

.

_Ditempat Kiba_

Tampak disana Kiba sedang terduduk, ia memegang lengan kirinya yang sekarang sudah ternodai oleh warna merah darah. Anjingnya, Akamaru mendekatinya lalu menjilat pipinya.

"Hhh... Untung nyawaku tidak melayang. Aku baik-baik saja Akamaru." Kata Kiba dengan helaan napas pelan.

"Sepertinya ada dua tikus yang terkena ranjau kita." Ucap seseorang, Kiba melihat ke depan, tak jauh darinya dan Akamaru ada sekitar 8 orang yang melihatnya dengan senjata di tangannya.

Kiba menggeram, mengambil Colt M4 nya lalu ia arah kan ke musuhnya. "Hoi! Mata kalian menderita rabun jauh, rabun dekat, atau buta?! Pertama, mana ada sejarahnya tikus bawa tembakan dan yang kedua, hewan yang menggonggong di sebut tikus. Sekolah gak sih?!" Ledek Kiba panjang lebar.

Kedelapan orang di depannya hanya diam lalu mulai menembak dirinya, dengan gesit Kiba langsung berlindung di balik tembok yang tak jauh darinya sedangkan, Akamaru berlari ke arah musuhnya sambil menghindari tembakan itu.

"Woof!"

Kiba tahu kode itu, ia langsung mengeluarkan dirinya, senjata ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya lalu terkekeh di balik masker yang ia kenakan. "Minggir Akamaru." Deru tembakan beruntun tak henti-henti terdengar dari senjata milik Kiba saat Akamaru langsung menyingkir dari sana dan langsung merubuhkan lawannya.

Tembakan itu berhenti saat peluru itu sudah habis, Kiba mengambil amunisi yang ada di kantungnya lalu mengisi ulang senjatanya. Telinganya mendengar berbagai suara tembakan dan ledakan dari bom ranjau, indra penciumnya pun selalu mencium asap khas ledakan, baik dari peluru atau bom ranjau itu.

"Akamaru, lanjutkan tugas kita!"

.

.

Naruto terus berlari mencari target yang ingin ia tangkap, ketua dari organisasi gelap ini, Hiroka. Matanya terus fokus dengan apa yang ada di depannya, baik bom ranjau ataupun anak buah dari Hiroka yang terus menghadangnya, genggaman pada senjatanya pun sangat erat, ia terus berlari tak mempedulikan napasnya yang sudah memburu. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan ruang paling ujung.

Naruto bersender di pintu berwarna coklat itu, memegang kenop dan memutarnya dengan perlahan, seketika ia tendang pintu itu, lalu menodongkan senjatanya. Matanya melebar, disana, didalam ruangan yang cukup luas, ia melihat Hiroka yang sedang berdiri dengan santai. Bukan itu yang membuat Naruto terkejut, melainkan anak buahnya yang sedang melindunginya dengan senjata M16A1 di tangan mereka.

Bukan hanya satu, bukan lima, bukan delapan, bahkan bukan sepuluh, ada sekitar dua puluh mungkin lebih orang yang melindungi seorang Hiroka.

"Cih!" Naruto mendecih pelan, ia langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tembok saat orang-orang itu benar-benar menghujaminya dengan peluru. Naruto memencet tombol komunikasi yang masih terpasang di telinganya.

"Hei diantara kalian bisa datang ke lantai lima ruang paling pojok? Aku menemukan Hiroka disini dan rasanya sulit melawan orang sebanyak itu."

Tak lama, Naruto menghela napas mendengar semua jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Dari sekian banyak temannya, yang akan membantunya hanya ada dua orang. Itu pun mereka berkata _'Akan aku usahakan, tunggulah!'_ sedangkan yang lainnya? Mereka berkata, _'Aku tercegat disini'_ atau _'aku sedang menghadapi beberapa orang'_ yang lebih parah _'aku akan membantu tapi aku tidak bisa.'_

"Yang penting Shikamaru dan Neji akan membantuku." Kata Naruto pelan. Lalu, matanya melirik ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang cukup luas, dengan jendela besar disana.

"Naruto!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Neji yang sedang berlari diikuti Shikamaru di belakangnya. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Neji pelan.

"Ya begitu..." Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Ya... Bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru tidak mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kalian intip sendiri." Naruto menjauh dari sisi mulut pintu, membiarkan Neji dan Shikamaru mengintip, tak berapa lama mereka kembali menatap Naruto lagi.

"Sebenarnya, aku tadi mau langsung menerobos masuk sendirian, tapi daripada aku mendapatkan ceramahan panjang dari kapten Kakashi, aku meminta bantuan kalian dulu." Jelas Naruto.

"Dari dulu cara bertarungmu itu gila, tidak memikirkan resikonya." Cibir Shikamaru, Naruto terkekeh. "Memang."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto melesat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil menodongkan senjata dengan kedua tangannya membuat Neji dan Shikamaru terbelak kaget dengan tindakan Naruto. Satu-persatu tembakan itu di lepaskan dan dengan cepat Naruto berjongkok lalu menembak kaki lawannya membuat beberapa dari mereka jatuh meringis kesakitan.

"Masuk!" Kata Naruto cepat, Neji dan Shikamaru pun melesat cepat masuk ke dalam untuk membantu Naruto.

Saat itu, baku tembak tak bisa dihindari, bau anyir darah bercampur dengan mesiu memenuhi ruangan yang lumayan gelap ini. Hiroka yang sedang berdiri di temani beberapa empat anak buahnya yang berotot hanya tersenyum melihat pertarungan di depannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, tidak ada lagi yang saling menembak, banyak diantara mereka sudah rubuh karena luka tembak di kaki, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Neji, langsung cepat-cepat mengisi ulang pelurunya yang sudah habis dan Naruto terdiam sambil menatap Hiroka yang tersenyum sinis.

"Kupastikan kau akan kutangkap malam ini!" Geram Naruto, Hiroka tertawa. "Ah? Masa sih?" Ledeknya membuat Naruto naik pitam.

"Kalian berempat lawan dua orang itu, aku yang akan melawan tentara pirang itu."

Empat orang berotot, seperti orang yang sering angkat beban melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Neji dan Shikamaru. Dua orang melangkah ke Neji dan sisanya Shikamaru. Rencana mereka untuk menembak pun gagal karena orang yang memiliki tubuh kekar itu bergerak dengan cepat menepis senjata mereka.

"Mau tidak mau harus bertarung, _mendokusei_." Shikamaru mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bertarung, menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menerima serangan atau memberi serangan.

Naruto kembali memencet _microphone_ milikinya, "Hoi! Cepatlah kesini! Kami butuh bantuan!" Naruto mengangguk mendengar balasan yang di dapat.

"Aku sampai di tempat tujuan!"

Naruto tersenyum, melihat Lee datang dengan sangat semangat meskipun tempak beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. _'Lebih baik, mungkin yang lainnya akan menyusul.'_

**-0-0-0-**

_Rumah Sakit Militer Konoha, Tokyo_

Sakura memandang jam dan tanggal di ponselnya, 10 October, 00.05 AM. Setelah itu ia kembali menyesap teh hangatnya. Senyuman hangat terlukis di bibirnya.

'_Otanjoubi omedetou, baka-Naruto. Cepatlah pulang.'_

"Malam Sakura, kau tidak istirahat saja?" Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seniornya bernama Shizune sedang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Sakura tersenyum, "Ini sudah istirahat, lagipula hari ini aku kan shift malam jadi, aku sudah cukup tidur tadi siang. Untung di depan sini ada cafe yang buka 24 jam, aku bisa santai disini." Jawab Sakura.

Shizune tertawa pelan. "Kau benar. Bagaimana bekerja disini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Yahh... Cukup menyenangkan, aku tidak menyangka atasan militer yang akan mengajakku bekerja disini apalagi aku juga akan diberi pelatihan agar bisa ikut tugas keluar." Jawab Sakura lagi.

"Kau tidak senang nanti bisa terus bertemu Naruto? Naruto itu termasuk salah satu anggota pasukan khusus lho." Goda Shizune, membuat pipi Sakura merona. "Ahh tidak juga."

"Alasan kau bisa bekerja disini karena penanganan medismu itu cepat." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Bukankah penanganan medis memang harus cepat? Semua dokter kan seperti itu."

"Berbeda dengan militer, kau akan sangat sibuk saat nanti mereka pulang dari misi. Jika hanya luka ringan itu masih mending, tapi kalau banyak yang terluka parah?"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, seketika pikirannya melayang mengingat Naruto yang sekarang sedang dalam tugas. "Aku harap yang sekarang sedang bertugas baik-baik saja." Kata Sakura yang di jawab anggukan oleh Shizune.

**-0-0-0-**

Naruto menunduk saat sebuah serangan hampir mengenai kepalanya. Saat itu, ia langsung melayangkan sikutannya tetapi berhasil di tangkap oleh Hiroka, Hiroka melayangkan sikutan lututnya dan sekali lagi Naruto berhasil mundur selangkah. Baku hantam terjadi antara Naruto dan Hiroka.

'_Sudah ada bantuan, aku harus cepat-cepat kabur dari sini atau aku akan tertangkap.'_ Pikir Hiroka. Saat melihat celah ia langsung berlari melewati Naruto, menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau lolos!" Naruto langsung cepat berlari menyusul Hiroka yang kabur.

'_Dobe, aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku, aku akan menyusul.' _

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bantu Shikamaru dan yang lainnya, Hiroka sialan itu kabur, aku sedang mencoba mengejarnya. Sudah dulu." Balas Naruto cepat masih fokus mengejar Hiroka yang saat ini sedang menuruni tangga, Naruto mengikutinya hingga Hiroka berhenti berlari lalu berbalik melihat ke arah Naruto yang masih menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Huh! Sebaiknya kau mati saja!" Teriak Hiroka kencang.

DOR!

Naruto jatuh terduduk saat rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menjalar di pinggang kirinya. Ia menyentuh pinggangnya, basah, seragamnya sudah terasa basah. Meskipun ia memakai pelindung yang tebal, tetap saja peluru bisa menembusnya. Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kencang. Ia melihat Hiroka yang sekarang ini sedang tertawa keras. Teroris itu mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jempolnya lalu ia arah kan ke Naruto seperti sebuah pistol.

"Kau tertembak!" Katanya masih dengan suara tawa yang menggema.

"Snipermu payah, dia mungkin bisa menembak menggunakan senjata tapi, sangat buruk dalam bersembunyi."

DOR!

Naruto menembakkan _Dessert Eagle_ miliknya ke arah sebuah puing di atas sisi kirinya, tak lama seseorang jatuh dari atas sana, yang Naruto yakini dialah sniper payah itu, orang yang berhasil menembaknya.

'_Tadi adalah peluru terakhir yang akan kugunakan untuk menangkapnya. Seharusnya tadi aku isi penuh. Ah bodoh!'_ Batin Naruto sedih.

Hiroka kembali berlari menjauhi Naruto, berusaha untuk kabur agar tidak tertangkap. "Arrgh... Sialan! Aku lengah! Kenapa harus kena tembak?!" Teriak Naruto frustasi, ia langsung berdiri sambil memegang pegangan pada tangga itu dan kembali melangkah, tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit dan darah yang terus merembes dari tubuhnya.

Naruto semakin melebarkan matanya dan memperlebar langkah kakinya saat melihat targetnya membuka kaca besar itu. _'Dia berniat bunuh diri!'_

.

Hiroka cepat-cepat membuka jendela kaca besar itu lalu melirik bagian bawah. Ia tersenyum. _'Sepertinya tidak ada tentara lain yang mengepung daerah ini, daripada aku di penjara lebih baik aku mati.'_ Saat ia mulai memanjat, ia menyadari sesuatu di belakangnya. _'Cih! Pasti dia lagi yang mengejarku! Tidak menyerah!' _Hiroka mengambil pisau di balik jaket yang ia kenakan.

.

"Arrgh... Sialan! Aku lengah!" Teriak Naruto frustasi, ia langsung berdiri sambil memegang pegangan pada tangga itu dan kembali melangkah, tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit dan darah yang terus merembes dari tubuhnya.

Naruto semakin melebarkan matanya dan memperlebar langkah kakinya saat melihat targetnya membuka kaca besar itu. _'Dia berniat bunuh diri!'_

Naruto langsung memegang kerah baju Hiroka lalu tersenyum sinis. "Jangan berharap bisa bunuh diri." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hiroka memutar balik tubuhnya dengan cepat dan langsung menghunuskan pisau itu di perut Naruto.

Hiroka tertawa, "Kau akan mati!"

Sebelah tangan Naruto memegang bahu Hiroka dengan kuat dan sebelah tangannya lagi mencengkram tangan Hiroka yang masih menusukkan pisau miliknya di perutnya. "Siapa yang mau mati di tanganmu, hah?!" Detik itu juga tangan Naruto menarik pisau yang menusuk dirinya, bersamaan dengan tangan Hiroka yang ia cengkram dengan kuat. Tanpa berpikir lagi Naruto langsung mematahkan sebelah tangan Hiroka dengan memutarnya membuat Hiroka langsung berteriak kesakitan.

Hiroka jatuh terduduk, merasakan tulangnya yang kini dipatahkan. Naruto berjalan ke belakang Hiroka lalu mendekatkan kepalanya di dekat telinga orang itu. "Saat kau terbangun, kupastikan kau sudah berada di sel."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Naruto langsung memukul tenguk Hiroka dengan sikutnya membuat pria itu langsung jatuh pingsan. Naruto meringis pelan saat sebelah tangannya memegang perutnya yang terluka. Lalu Naruto mengangkat lagi tangannya dan melihat sarung tangan hitam yang ia kenakan kini warnanya jauh lebih gelap karena darah.

Tak lama, pengelihatannya tak bisa fokus, napasnya memburu seakan-akan tidak ada oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-paru nya dan akhirnya terjatuh tepat di samping Hiroka yang sedang pingsan. _'Haahhh... aku benar-benar lemas.'_

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengarlah suara dari _microphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

"_Disini Sasuke, bersama Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, dan Chouji, berhasil merobohkan sumo." _Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar laporan Sasuke.

"_Disini Kiba dan Akamaru, aku berhasil merobohkan penjaga gudang narkoba yang ahli rakit bom."_

"_Disini Yamato, bersama Asuma dan Shino, kami berhasil merobohkan seluruh anak buahnya disini."_

"_Baiklah... Disini Kakashi dan Guy, kami berhasil mengalahkan beberapa Yakuza gila disini."_

Naruto tersenyum dengan mata terpejam, semuanya selamat, misi kali ini tidak memakan korban. Meskipun ia yakin jika semua teman-temannya mungkin sedang terluka. Ia tahu itu, bisa ia dengar deru napas mereka yang memburu sehabis bertarung. Naruto membuka matanya pelan saat suara Kakashi terdengar lagi dari alat komunikasi itu.

"_Naruto? Tidak ada laporan dari Naruto." _

Naruto berusaha menggerakan tangannya yang sudah lemas ke arah tombol alat itu lalu membalas ucapan Kakashi.

"Di-disini Na-Naruto, a-aku berhasil me-menangkap Hi-Hiroka... Hhh..." Balas Naruto pelan di sela napasnya yang masih memburu.

"_Hoi dobe! Kau kenapa?!" _

"Teme, a-aku sedang berbicara de-dengan Kapten Ka-Kakashi... Hhh..."

"_Naruto ada apa denganmu?!"_ Kini suara Kakashi lah yang terdengar dari alat itu, nada khawatir terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ka-kau pa-pasti bisa me-menebaknya, sulit ba-bagiku menjelaskannya..." Balas Naruto dengan suara yang kian pelan.

"_Kau ada dimana?!" _

"La-lantai empat... Hhh..."

"_Semuanya kesana!" _

Saat itu juga, jari telunjuk Naruto yang tetap memencet _microphone_ di telinganya lepas. Tenaganya benar-benar hilang saat ini, hingga bernapas pun sulit untuknya, di tambah masker yang masih menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekatinya.

.

.

"Naruto ada apa denganmu?!" Tanya Kakashi khawatir saat mendengar suara Naruto yang terengah-engah.

"_Ka-kau pa-pasti bisa me-menebaknya, sulit ba-bagiku menjelaskannya..."_ Balas Naruto dari seberang sana dengan suara yang semakin pelan membuat Kakashi melebarkan matanya.

"Kau ada dimana?!"

"_La-lantai empat... Hhh..."_

"Semuanya kesana!" Perintah Kakashi cepat untuk seluruh anggotanya.

"Guy kita kesana, target ada bersama Naruto, kita hubungi yang diluar saat kita berhasil menemukan Naruto." Guy mengangguk.

Kakashi mengambil senjata miliknya lalu langsung berlari. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menuju lantai empat untuk Kakashi dan Guy karena mereka berada dilantai tiga. Mata mereka terus menelusuri daerah di lantai empat ini, gedung yang luas di tambah gelapnya gedung ini membuat mereka sulit mencari Naruto.

'_Sebelumnya Naruto berada di lantai lima, dan sekarang ada di lantai empat, ada kemungkinan dia ada di sekitar tangga'_

Kakashi langsung melangkahkan kakinya sesuai dengan pemikirannya. Dan benar saja dugaannya, tak jauh dari tangga ia bisa melihat sosok yang di kenalinya melalui seragam khas tentara, sedang tertidur dilantai. Ia lebih mendekati sosok itu dan kini ia benar-benar bisa melihat dua orang yang tergeletak dilantai. Yang satunya adalah sang target dan satunya lagi adalah anggotanya, Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Kakashi langsung mendekati Naruto, duduk disisi kanannya, tak lama derap langkah kaki pun terdengar nyaring. Kakashi melirik dan ternyata semuanya datang dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Hoi _dobe_!" Kini Sasuke lah yang langsung berjongkok disisi lain Naruto. Sasuke menurunkan masker yang menutupi wajahnya dan memanggil Naruto sekali lagi. "Naruto!"

Kelopak mata itu pun perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata blue sapphire yang tampak redup. Kakashi langsung mengangkat pelan kepala Naruto dan menahannya dengan lengan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik masker yang masih menutupi wajah Naruto.

"Hhh... Hhhh... Ka-kau be-berisik, _te-teme_... Hhh..." Balas Naruto pelan dengan napas yang tampak terputus-putus.

Kakashi melebarkan matanya melihat noda merah di sekitar mulut Naruto. _'Di-dia muntah darah?'_

"Senter, tolong nyalakan senter kalian." Pinta Kakashi dengan suara yang di buat setenang mungkin, gedung ini sudah tampak gelap dan berantakan, namun cahaya bulan tidak cukup untuk penerangan gedung tua ini. Mereka mengeluarkan senter berukuran sedang lalu menyalakannya, mengarahkan cahaya itu ke arah Naruto. Seketika mata mereka melebar saat melihat darah di sekitar tubuh Naruto.

"Gawat! Dia dapat dua luka! Sepertinya luka dalam." Kata Yamato.

Masih dengan lengan kanan yang menyangga kepala Naruto, tangan kirinya merogoh alat komunikasi berbentuk kotak, ia menekan tombol itu lalu mendekatkan alat itu kemulutnya.

"Disini Kakashi, kalian masuk ke dalam, tangkap semuanya! Target ada di lantai empat tidak jauh dari tangga, dan aku butuh medis! Cepat!" Perintah Kakashi dengan suara tinggi.

"_Diterima!"_

"Hei Naruto, kenapa kau bisa terluka begini?" Tanya Kiba panik.

"A-ada se-seorang _sniper_ ya-yang menembakku, da-dan terakhir a-aku di tusuk pisau o-oleh _kuso_ Hiroka itu saat aku mencegahnya bu-bunuh di-diri. A-aku mematahkan ta-tangannya. Hhh... Hhh..." Jawab Naruto dengan mata terpejam.

"Cukup Naruto! Jangan bicara dulu!" Pinta Kakashi.

Tak lama, segerombolan tentara memenuhi gedung ini, menangkap semua anak buah Hiroka, baik yang terluka ataupun yang langsung mati di tempat. Petugas medis pun langsung cepat membawa Naruto yang menderita luka parah.

"Divisi Rokie di minta untuk kembali, sisanya serahkan pada kami!"

.

.

Naruto langsung di masukkan ke dalam _ambulance_ untuk mendapat pertolongan pertama. Kakashi dan Sasuke pun ikut masuk ke dalam mobil _ambulance_ itu, menemani Naruto yang langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit. Yang lainnya pun juga langsung masuk ke salah satu mobil hitam, yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit khusus Militer.

Masker oksigen langsung di pasangkan oleh petugas saat memeriksa deru napas Naruto yang terputus-putus. Menekan luka agar darah tidak merembes terlalu banyak.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kritis, darah yang di keluarkan terlalu banyak." Jawab petugas yang memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya terdiam, mereka menundukkan kepala, berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

**-0-0-0-**

_Pukul 02.13 AM_

"Semuanya bersiap! Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kita tidak tahu keadaan mereka." Tegas Tsunade sebagai ketua dari rumah sakit ini.

Sakura berdiri di depan gedung rumah sakit itu bersama yang lainnya untuk bersiap-siap menyambut mereka yang terluka. Perasaan tidak enak muncul di benaknya. _'Naruto pasti baik-baik saja!'_

Dan saat itu juga mobil berwarna hitam masuk lebih dulu disusul mobil _ambulance_ di belakangnya, dari mobil hitam itu, keluarlah Kiba yang sedang memegang luka di lengannya akibat terkena ledakan. Beberapa orang langsung menghampirinya lalu Kiba agak menjauh.

"Urus aku belakangan! Kalian urus Naruto!"

Mendengar nama itu, membuat hati Sakura semakin khawatir, dan perasaan tak enaknya itu merupakan pertanda buruk.

"Urus Naruto dulu! Dia kritis! Cepat!" Teriakan Sasuke membuat beberapa dokter, termasuk Tsunade langsung bertindak cepat.

"Shizune, Sakura, kalian yang akan bantu aku!"

Saat itu juga, ranjang dorong itu ditarik dari _ambulance_ dan langsung di dorong masuk menuju ruang operasi oleh beberapa perawat disana, termasuk Sakura yang tercengang melihat kondisi Naruto saat itu.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, ia tidak boleh seperti ini. _'Aku harus profesional!'_

**-0-0-0-**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore tapi, sosok berambut pirang itu masih belum membuka matanya, sedangkan gadis berambut bunga musim semi itu tetap setia menunggu Naruto sadar. Jam kerjanya sudah selesai tadi siang, tapi ia tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto siuman.

Kondisi Naruto waktu dini hari tadi yang benar-benar kritis membuat Sakura sangat khawatir, dan kini ia bisa bernapas lega karena Naruto selamat dan kondisi nya sudah bisa dikatakan normal.

"Dia masih belum sadar?" Sakura tersentak lalu menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah! Belum! Maaf aku tidak menyadari kedatanganmu."

"Hn."

"Tadi itu, pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi panikmu, Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura sedikit terkikik mengingat Sasuke terkenal dengan sifat _cool_ dan _flat_ nya, Naruto menyebutnya 'Sifat Tembok'

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Ini pertama kalinya Naruto terluka sampai kritis, biasanya tidak sampai seperti ini." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kalian sudah lama bersahabat ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Aku mengenal Naruto saat kami sama-sama di pelatihan Akademi Amerika." Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum, meskipun Naruto terlihat membenci Sasuke atau Sasuke yang tidak peduli pada Naruto, mereka tetap lah memiliki sebuah tali persaudaraan.

"Aku pergi dulu, aku akan kembali nanti malam."

Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kamar inap ini. Sakura menguap, ia tidak bisa tidur dari tadi. Dan kini, rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas kedua lengannya yang bertumpu di kasur Naruto dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang memegang kepalanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengucek pelan matanya, dan menguap kecil. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran lima jarinya.

DUAK!

"_Baka_! Kini kau sudah bisa nyengir. Harusnya kau pulang membawa cengiran juga bukan pulang dengan keadaan kritis membuatku takut setengah mati!"

Naruto mengusap pelan bagian kepalanya, "Maaf deh, Sakura-_chan_."

"Yang penting aku menepati janjiku 'kan? Aku kembali." Lanjut Naruto yang dijawab anggukan.

"Kau tidak terkejut aku bekerja disini?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum, "Kenapa harus terkejut? Kau itu sangat mengkhawatirkanku ya, Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura langsung membuang wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"_Baka_! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" Naruto tertawa pelan.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, hingga akhirnya Sakura mendekati Naruto lalu mendekapnya pelan. "_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Naruto. Jangan pernah buat aku khawatir lagi." Setelah beberapa detik, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sakura-_chan_..." Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Terima kasih." Saat itu juga Sakura tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, seketika otaknya mengingat pertanyaan Sakura yang tadi.

"_Kau tidak terkejut aku bekerja disini?"_

"Hahhh... Tentu saja terkejut."

_**Flashback **_

_Naruto membuka matanya pelan, hal yang ia lihat adalah warna putih, disusul dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Rumah sakit. Itulah tempat yang ia pikirkan. Perlahan, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat kearah samping, dimana ada seorang gadis yang sedang tidur, masih memakai jas dokter khas Rumah sakit militer ini._

"_Sa-sakura-chan?!" pekiknya._

"_Ahh... Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Naruto."_

"_Ke-kenapa Sakura-chan ada disini? Dan jas dokternya..."_

"_Jangan banyak tanya, kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahuinya. Dan aku punya satu hal penting untukmu." Naruto menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang kini mendekatinya. "Jiraiya-sama akan melatih gadis ini menjadi seorang tentara juga, karena beliau tahu kau takut padanya, Sakura kemungkinan akan terus bersamamu dalam misi agar kau tidak bertindak ceroboh."_

_Dan, setelah mengatakan kalimat panjang itu, Kakashi langsung pergi keluar._

"_Ahh... Sudahlah."_

_**Flashback End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki Note :<strong>_

_**Fuuhh... *rileksin jari dan punggung* Ini fanfic oneshot terpanjang yang pernah kubuat :3**_

_**Kenapa? Kalian kecewa sama Endingnya ya? Maaf banget ya, karena aku ada rencana buat fic ini. Aku akan kasih tau, kalau fanfic ini akan ada sequel nya dalam bentuk chapter kok :3**_

_**Cuman, aku ada sedikit masalah, aku gak tau fanfic itu harus di kasih judul apa XD**_

_**Beruntung punya temen tentara, aku bisa minta bantuan dia buat info-info tentang militer haha :p. Aku berterimakasih banget sama dia.**_

_**Me : Cici... Makasih ya buat info militernya, kapan-kapan aku nanya lagi, Love you~ *ditembak***_

_**Dan tak lupa, Otanjoubi omedetou juga buat my beloved Naruto, maaf ya telat, soalnya lagi UTS :* #DihajarReaders. fanfic ini spesial buat ultahmu lho. :3**_

_**Oke, kuingatkan sekali lagi, fanfic ini akan ada sequelnya dalam bentuk chapter. :D**_

_**Ditunggu saran, kritikan, masukannya, dan flame nya selama itu untuk meningkatkan kualitas tulisanku, akan aku terima dengan ikhlas (?). See you in sequel this fict :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
